Multiple power supplies of a redundant power supply system may simultaneously provide power at substantially the same voltage. A load utilization of a power supply in the redundant power supply system may be lower than a rating of the power supply. Operating the power supply at the load utilization may be inefficient, which may result in an unnecessary power consumption. Furthermore, additional circuitry may be needed to control the voltages of each of the power supplies of the redundant power supply system. The additional circuitry may add an additional hardware cost. The additional circuitry may further include a potential cause of failure that may compromise the operation of the redundant power supply system.